First Sight
by EdwardIsMyFutureHusband
Summary: Bella is shocked that Edward is leaving Forks forever. Shortly after he leaves, Jane turns her. When Edward returns to ask for help, will she go with him or not?
1. I remember

First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, Stephenie meyer does. :(**

**Bella POV**

Classes suck at Forks. My partner in all my classes, including Phy Ed, is Mike Newton.I HATE

HIM!!! He thinks I'm his girlfriend or something. _'Why do I have to be miserable, of all people?'_

I thought, _'Well, at least he has a girlfriend.' _ I focused on counting the seconds left and almost

yell-whispered "Five.....four.....three.....two.....one....." then finally, when the bell rang, I shouted

"YES!" I sprinted to my locker, stuffed everything into it, grabbed my bag, and literally ran to my

truck. I stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. Then, I floored it, because my truck was

ANCIENT.

I missed Edward. He moved to L.A. last year. _At least I still have Jacob, _I told myself in my head.

Still, Edward was better at controlling himself than Jake.

_Start Flashback_

_I walked with Edward's hand in mine to our meadow. He sat down, so I did. He turned to me and said_

_"Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of us are moving to L.A. tomorrow." I frowned and said "Well, at least_

_I'll see you again." He frowned as well, turned away from me and said "I'm sorry, but I'll never see_

_you again." He cocked his head, as if he was listening to something. He said "They're waiting for me."_

_He got up so fast I didn't see him move, then he ran off into the woods._

_End flashback._

It took me 5 months to get back to normal. I started to see Jacob every day. That was before the Volturi

came. That was the day that changed everything.

So, Jane came with Felix and Demetri. Jane said "I see you're still human. Where are the Cullens?"

"They got tired of living so close to the _dogs_." I said with a little too much sarcasm. I could tell because

Jane frowned and said "You know what I'm about to do, right?" She didn't let me answer. She ran over

to me and bit my neck. She then smiled and said "Bye. I can't wait until you join us."

From that day on, I could run faster than a cheetah (and that's and understatement), I could bend steel.

Gosh, I could even go skydiving without a parachute while landing without getting hurt. I found I had a

special ability. It was the best! I could shield my mind from Jane's attacks, Alec couldn't do anything to

me, Aro couldn't read my mind. I could also put up a physical shield. Nobody could touch me unless I

wanted them to. Last, I could absorb other vampires' abilities. I could read minds like Aro, only he couldn't.

I couldn't even smell human blood!

Vampire life is the best. I can go to school without worrying about eating any of my classmates, except

being able to hear what they are thinking constantly is really annoying. My best friend and vampire, Kate,

stopped by my house last night. "You know, there's a new restaurant in town. They're hiring. You

want the job? Or do you wanna stay away from the human stench?" she had asked.


	2. First New Friend

**Chapter 2**

I can tell I've gotten really smart in the 2 years I've been a vampire. Last time I took an IQ test, right

before Jane turned me, my IQ was 102. I just took my IQ test 1 week ago and I was told my IQ was 379!

I've become fluent in speaking: Portugese, Italian, Latin, Chinese, Spanish, French, German, Russian, and

Hebrew. I aced Trig in a month while covering everything, got my teaching degree, and got a job as a 9th

Grade teacher. Amazingly, my class was the most well-behaved and smartest class in the school (I'm

not kidding. The whole class had a 4.0 GPA, while the rest of the school didn't even have a 3.0 GPA).

I went home, but almost ran over a kid. I got out and said "Oh my God! Are you okay?" Just then, 1

noticed she had red eyes. "You wanna come home with me?" _Thank the Lord I'm a vampire, _I thought

to myself. She suddenly said "Yeah, so am I. Sure." I drove home with her in the passenger seat.

When I finally got home, she asked me "Why don't you just run? It's easier." I turned to her with a shocked

expression and my oh-my-god-every-vampire-knows-we-can't eyes. I almost screamed "We could get exposed!

Plus, It scares the crap out of people!" I took a deep, unnecessary breath before calmly stating "We need to lay

dowm some rules. While you live here, you may not eat humans. You do not do anything inappropriate without

asking my permission. Other than that, keep the secret, okay?" She simply thought "_Might as well listen for now._

_Tomorrow morning, I'll go have a snack from the city." _I whirled around and yelled "You will not! You're grounded

for a month!" She screamed "You're not my mom!" She stormed out of the house. _Why can't I hear her thoughts?_

she thought. I shouted "Because, I have a mental shield. It's one of my special abilities." I released my mental shield

and thought _Aside frim the physical shield and being able to take other vampires' powers and being immune to_

_the scent of human blood. _I heard her murmur "Wow."


	3. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. *sob***

**Chapter 3**

The next day, I ran out to grab the newspaper and I noticed the headline. It said:

Murdered: Angela Weber

This morning, the police found the body of Angela Weber, age 18, near the river.

They suspect an animal attack. More on page 27.

I called for the girl. When she got down here, I asked "What's your name?" She smiled and said "Bree."

I frowned and said "Bree, I read the newspaper and it said there was a girl who was killed by an animal.

I don't believe it. How could you?" She started to sob and muttered "I was thirsty. I couldn't help myself."

"You are grounded for another 3 months!" I shouted. She shot out the door like a bullet.

The next morning, while I got ready to head to work, Bree came up beside me and said "I'm sorry. I won't

do it again." I turned and smiled at her. "It's don't do it again, or I may have to get rid of you."

She turned to me with a scared expression. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" She asked me. I said

"If I need to, I will. So you better behave."

I got into my silver Volvo and drove to work. The class did really well. At lunch, the office called me.

I answered. "Hello?" Hi, Ms. Swan. You have a visitor." "Oh. Okay. Bye." I ran down to the office.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw who it was.


	4. The end or is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

Bella POV

When we got to their house, I hopped out and saw the whole family waiting outside. I ran up to them at human speed

and hugged them. While I hugged Jasper, I concentrated on taking his gift. He got all confused and scared. "Why the

frick can't I tell what you're feeling?!" he screamed at me. I got him to calm down with my new gift. "Part of my gifts." I

told him. "Guys, before I meet Sara, I'm going to hunt." I told everyone. I ran off into the woods and morphed into a shape-

shifter. I ran back to the Cullens' at full speed, but slowed whe they saw me. "What the heck is a shape-shifter doing on

our property?!" Edward shouted. I pulled back my mental shield and thought, _Cool it, Edward. It's just me. Another part_

_of my gifts. I can also be all-human. I don't age, though. _He took a breath and calmed down before saying "Don't do that

to me again, Bella! You scared the crap out of me!" I heard Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme say "That's Bella?"

I morphed back to vampire form and said "Yep. Part of my gift." I smelled a mountain lion, so I ran towards the scent.

I pounced on it and bot its neck. Then, I drank the blood gushing out of the wound.

When I got back to the Cullens' house, I asked Alice "Does Sara know about us?" Alice frowned and said "Yes, she does.

She also knows about the shape-shifters." "Edward?" I called. "What, Bella?" he called back. "Can I be a wolf while she's

asleep so I can patrol? Maybe even kill the vampire if he comes after her? Please?" I asked, using my puppy eyes. He

sighed. "Yes, you can." He said. "I gotta go home and call Jacob, let him know," I told everybody, "Call me if you need me."

"Okay," everyone said in unison.

I ran back to work and hopped into my truck. I drove to my house, while calling Jacob on my cell phone. He picked up on

the third ring. "Yes?" he said in his rough yet lovely voice. "Hi Jake, It's Bella." I said with a beatific smile on my face.

"Oh, hey Bella. How you doing?" "I'm doing fine. Can you come to my house? I got some news." "Why can't you come over

here, Bells?" Jacob asked, perplexed. "I can't tell you." I told him, a little bit of sadness in my voice. "Okay, see you in a few."

He said right before he hung up on me.

Almost as soon as I got in my house, I heard Jake's car roll into my driveway. "Hi Jake," I said when he stepped in. "What's up?"

he asked. I morphed into a wolf to show him. Then I morphed into a human. He looked surprised. "I didn't know you were part Quileute."

"To be honest, Jake, neither did I." "Well, come on! Let's tell Sam!" he sounded excited. "I can't Jake." I said, sadly. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you." I said, "You tell him." "Okay, Bells." He said, shockedly, "Bye then, Bells." Bye, Jake." I called out the door."

When I heard he left, I called Edward. "Why did you do that?!" he shouted at me right when he picked up. "Hello to you, too.

This way, I can help without him knowing I'm a vampire. By the way, I'm in human form." I said. "I'm driving over to pick her up.

I'll bring her over the Quileute border so the nomad can't hurt her." "Okay Bella. Bye." he told me.

Just then, Jake called me. "I told him. Come on over." he announced. "Okay. Just so you guys know, I got a guest with me."

"Okay, Bells. See you in a few." he said. I got over the border a few minutes later. I drove over to Sam's. I got out of the truck

and ran into the back yard to see Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Leah, Seth, Jake and Billy all in a circle. "Hi guys,"

I said, "I got some bad news. Just a minute, I'll be right back." I ran to my car to get Sara out. We walked into the yard again.

"This is Sara. Edward told me she was playing baseball with the family when a nomad, James, caught her scent. Now, he'll do

anything to get to her. I thought this would be the best place to keep her, because it's the safest." I explained. "Call me if you

smell any new vampires nearby." "Sam said "Okay, Bella. Oh yea, welcome to the pack!" I heard him murmur "Who would've

thought Bella was part Quileute?" I ignored him. "Sara, come on. Let's get you back to the Cullen's." I called. We walked to my

truck, hand in hand. I hopped in and drove her back to the Cullens' house.


End file.
